scrooge_mcduckfandomcom-20200214-history
Uncle Scrooge and the Golden River
'''''Uncle Scrooge and the Golden River, also known by the shortened title The Golden River, is a comic story written and drawn by Carl Barks. Featuring Scrooge McDuck, Donald Duck and Huey, Dewey and Louie Duck, it also repeatedly mentions the possibly fictional characters of Gluck, his brothers and the Gnome King of the Golden River, as well as the Sugar Plum Fairy. The Junior Woodchucks as an organization are mentioned, but none other than Huey, Dewey and Louie appear on-panel, and Mr Clerkmore also makes a brief appearance. Plot Scrooge McDuck is even crankier than usual due to the summer heat drying up his banknotes and making them seem tinier than usual, reducing the overall volume of the money in the bin. Quite a bad time, then, for Huey, Dewey and Louie Duck to get a 5-dollar donation out of him for the Junior Woodchucks to build a playground… Their efforts to weasel the money out of the skinflint eventually take the Ducks to a mysterious "golden river" right out of a fairy tale, where Scrooge must confront some things about his attitude! References * Huey, Dewey and Louie Duck read to Scrooge McDuck from a storybook a fairy tale entitled The King of the Golden River. * The Golden River really exists, turning golden because "flour gold" becomes mixed in it due to the action of hot springs. Continuity *Despite the similar titles, the story bears no direct relation to Uncle Scrooge and the King of the Golden River (1961), the story by Guido Martina and Giovan Battista Carpi. However, much like the 1958 story is a play on the real-life John Ruskin story The King of the Golden River, the 1961 one is a full-on Great Parody of Ruskin's book. * Scrooge McDuck's recollections of spending most of his youth collecting firewood and peat in the moors and then selling it at "monstrous" prices to well-off Glaswegians in the winter were picked up upon by Don Rosa in The Last of the Clan McDuck (1992). Behind the scenes The story was first printed in 1958 in Uncle Scrooge #22. It was reprinted in Uncle Scrooge #110 and #367, Uncle Scrooge Adventures #4 and The Adventures of Uncle Scrooge McDuck in Color #22, in the various Carl Barks Libraries, in the Australian Giant #122, #392 and #649, and, in the United Kingdom, in World Distributors #52. Several panels were cut from the story in its original printing, but reincorporated in all post-1985 releases of the story, having been recovered for the Carl Barks Library. The fairy tale on which the story is based is not just any folktale but the work of John Ruskin. fr:Le roi de la rivière d'or it:Zio Paperone e il re del fiume d'oro el:Ιστορία: Ο Χρυσός Ποταμός Category:Stories Category:Comic Stories Category:Carl Barks stories Category:1957 stories Category:1958 stories Category:Scrooge McDuck stories Category:Donald Duck stories Category:Huey, Dewey and Louie Duck stories Category:Gluck stories Category:Gluck's Brothers stories Category:King of the Golden River stories Category:Junior Woodchucks stories Category:Mr Clerkmore stories Category:Sugar Plum Fairy stories